Unicorn of Eternal Happiness
Approximately 5 million people around the world visit Oahu, Hawaii each year for the beautiful sunsets, warm beaches, and to relax while drinking a nice cold cocktail. These visitors come from around the world just to vacation here, and leave their worries in their hometown, yet little do people know that far beyond the beaches, lies a magical unicorn that will grant you everlasting life if you complete all the tasks and go through all the rough terrains to get to him. People have this idea that everyone’s dream vacation is Hawaii and they come there to relax, but the real reason is that they are searching for the unicorn named Alfred. Though there are many tasks and jumps you must go through to get to him, first, you must go retrieve his favorite snack, a trail mix consisting of honey combs, bugles, and pretzels at a local store down the strip, some call, Costco. After retrieving this, there is long strip of road you must locate to end up at the majestic Monoa waterfalls where , where you bring a canteen to retrieve the waters as Alfred can only drink fresh water from the springs. Once this has been done, you must make your way to the green wall, sometimes known as Walgreens, and purchase a lock and engrave it with your name. With this lock, you make your way up to the Makapuu’ lighthouse, lock your lock on the fence while inhaling the breathtaking view of the island. Here there will be secret passage down the mountain into the hot springs, please make note that this is a strenuous hike and not for those of the weak hearted. Many have attempted, but only a handful have succeeded, amongst those was a boy named Samuel, a young lad from the small city of San Jose. He had often felt lost in his life, working a 9-5 job that paid the bills which resulted to the hole he felt. Wanting to break this mold, he booked the next flight to the island of Hawaii, and after a six hour journey, he met his destination. Samuel took a cab down the strip of Waikiki, with the windows down, the wind in his hair, a piece of paper flew into the cab hitting him in the face. He looked at this paper and found the map to the everlasting life, and with this, he was motivated to look for the majestic unicorn. Samuel went to obtain the trail mix, after fighting off an old woman for the front parking spot, then off he went to the waterfalls where he would find himself immersed in the waters of the waterfall. With the trail mix in one hand and his canteen in the other, he grabbed a lock along the way, finally ending up at the foot of the lighthouse. He locked his lock on the fence and took a deep breath, as this is what he was working for his whole life. Making his way down to the bottom of the hot springs, he met Alfred the unicorn, in which Alfred instructed him to sit down and enjoy the view. They cracked open the trail mix and munched their way through the whole tub, and drowned themselves in the refreshing nectar of the waterfalls. Samuel finally asked Alfred, “What is the secret to eternal happiness?” in which Alfred responded, “This is.” Samuel then realized that in that moment, sometimes sitting down and having a nice drink with a stranger is all you need.